


Snowed In

by MerMagicAnaLily



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: “SNOWED IN?!”“I know Cyrus,” Andi said, talking to the person on her phone screen. “But all the roads are closed and nobody is allowed to leave campus or anything.”“But this is the only long weekend you’ll have for months!”“I know…”_________________Happy Holidays agentjelllylegs! I was your Secret Santa!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentjellylegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentjellylegs/gifts), [agentjelllylegs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agentjelllylegs).



> Happy Holidays agentjelllylegs! I was your Secret Santa! Your prompt was for something Andi-centric, and I tried my best! I hope you like it!!!

“SNOWED IN?!” 

“I know Cyrus,” Andi said, talking to the person on her phone screen. “But all the roads are closed and nobody is allowed to leave campus or anything.”

“But this is the only long weekend you’ll have for months!”

“I know…”

“Buffy and I had a bunch of plans with you!” He flopped on his couch, still holding his phone to his face and Andi lied back on her bed, keeping eye contact with him. 

“I know! And I was looking forward to them! Seriously! You can ask Walker and Libby, I have not shut up about it! Libby even used my hands to hold her yarn for this really cool cape she was making because she said my rambling was making her dizzy.”

“I just miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too Cyrus, but the busses are shut down, and no cars can go on the road. We’re all trapped in here...with leftovers since most of the kitchen staff is at home.”

“Gross,” he frowned. “And you were gonna enjoy baby taters here.”

“I was...oh well. You guys should still have fun, right? Both you and Buffy have a one year anniversary if I’m not mistaken?”

“You remembered?”

“It was my epic party that brought you dorks together! Of course I remember! And tell T.J. that Libby is making that jacket he asked for.”

“Sure thing!” His phone dinged and he frowned at the screen. “Speaking of T.J...I just got a very worrying text from him. He asked me if Helium is flammable…”

“Extremely.” 

“I’m going to go, make sure I’m not a widower,” he laughed. “Talk later?” 

“You bet!” She hung up and dropped her phone. It was the only long weekend planned in the district for two months and she had made plans back home with everyone to hang out, eat at the Spoon, whine, basically act like they did back in middle school when they all walked to her house daily. Now she was stuck in school.

Granted her friends at SAVA were awesome. Ever since they moved past the whole dating-breakup-Buffy fiasco, Andi found out that Walker was a lot of fun to hang out with. He would randomly start dancing when he was thinking up his next mural, and he would hum while he sketched. Every single thing he made for her was always colorful, and amazing, and became the newest thing to go up on her walls. 

Meanwhile, she’d grown closer to Libby, sharing stories of dating Jonah, working together when dealing with fabric projects, and Andi becoming Libby’s go-to model for the next outfit she was stitching together. She was positive that at least forty percent of her closet was a Libby Original. She even hooked up some of her friends at Grant with Libby’s pieces. 

But no matter how amazing her SAVA friends were, they weren’t Cyrus and Buffy. It wasn’t the same history, and Andi missed that every second she was at her amazing new school. This weekend was supposed to be the perfect time to go back home and reunite with her family and catch up. 

She wanted to mope more but she got another FaceTime request from Buffy. She sighed and answered it. “I’m guessing Cyrus told you the horrible news?”

“You mean that you won’t be able to join us this weekend? Or that T.J. gave him a false heart attack with a misleading text?” 

“Oh, you know the result of ‘is helium flammable?’”

Buffy laughed. “Our favorite idiots were arguing about how ‘UP’ had balloons coming out of a fireplace and how it didn’t make the house explode. All of them forgot to account for the biggest thing…”

“That the fireplace wasn’t lit?”

“That the fireplace WAS NOT LIT!” She laughed. “Anyways, before we lose more brain cells, how are you doing?” 

“Well, other than not being allowed to leave campus and needing at least seventeen layers of clothes on to go out to the dining hall for some old, cold pizza? About the same as usual. Thinking up new sculpting ideas, drooling over whatever beautiful creation Libby is working on...right now it’s T.J.’s jacket for the Winter Formal at Grant, and it’s absolutely gorgeous right now…”

“Let me guess, I’m going to have to bring a wheeled cargo for Cyrus’s jaw?”

“More like a whole wheelbarrow for all of Cyrus. He’s gonna drop to the floor. Seriously, T.J. is going to look like he came out of a magazine wearing this.”

“Well damn, I’ll start lifting weights and preparing. Now please tell me you’re not going to barricade yourself in your room and act all sad and pouty.” 

Andi sighed. “You know me too well, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” she laughed. “Second grade. That has to count for something.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me about your one year anniversary double date you and Cyrus are having.”

“I’d love to!” Buffy said. “If I knew anything. T.J. and Marty insisted on planning all of it themselves, meaning that it is illegal for me to know a single detail...which is the most frustrating thing on this planet, I swear!” 

“You hate it, don’t you?”

“This better be the best date on the planet, or I’m murdering T.J. Kippen.”

“You’re murdering T.J.?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t murder Marty, and I can console Cyrus. Besides, this has T.J.’s fingerprints all over it. And the not telling me part? His own personal sense of amusement.” 

“I would call you paranoid, but this seems on brand for the special kind of rivalry you two have,” Andi said laughing. “Well, do you have an anniversary gift for Marty?”

“My respect,” she said, then started laughing. “Honestly, I have no clue. Anything you can help me with?”

“Unless you want a whole new bracelet fiasco…”

“I’m gonna get him a new Fitbit band,” Buffy decided. “That way nobody gets hurt, and his is starting to look a little ugly now from years of abuse.”

“Good call. Apparently all you need is the threat of the PTSD flashbacks of Jonah Beck and Andi Mack’s complex tango of a messy dating life.”

“I like him better as your friend.”

“Me too. A lot less complicated.”

“Speaking of dating someone…”

“Well, not exactly…”

“Sorry, Marty’s calling me. I’ll get back to you as soon as I’m free! Virtual pinky promise!” 

“I’ll hold you to that!” Andi warned, and sighed when Buffy hung up. What was stopping her from moping in her dorm room all day? Other than Buffy asking her not to? 

“Well,” she said to herself. “I’m not gonna sit around here on a snow day…” She started thinking to herself when Libby walked in. 

‘Share your thoughts with everyone please,’ she signed, a smile painted on her face. 

‘Sorry, just missing my family and other friends from home.’

‘Yeah, that’s fair. But there’s a snowball fight happening outside. It’s visual arts against literary. And we need more muscle in the visual team.’

Andi laughed and emphatically signed her next sentence. ‘You can so count me in!’

* * *

By lunchtime, everyone on campus had at least some melted snow down their pants and most of them gave up the snowball fights for a snowman building competition and decorating all of campus with snow angels. Walker and Andi teamed up for the snowman competition and easily won, able to sculpt an actual human body, and they named it Snow-Buffy, ready to shoot a snowball through a hoop. Andi even made sure to get a picture to send to her friends back home.

“You gotta tell me what Buffy says,” Walker said. “Because if she doesn’t love this, she hates me more than I thought.”

Andi got a text back and laughed. “She says that all that’s missing is the shoes.” 

“Oh my god! I’m never gonna live that down with the two of you, am I?”

“Sorry Walker, those shoes are legend.” Andi laughed again when Walker got a snowball to the face. 

‘I don’t lip read!’ Libby huffed as she signed to the two of them. And then glared angrily at Walker’s mittens. He sighed and took them off to sign back to her. 

‘I’m sorry I haven’t found good gloves yet! I’m working on it!’

‘Let me measure your hand!’

‘No! You’ll make them bright yellow or orange so that you ‘don’t misunderstand me ever again.’ I’m not putting myself through that.’

The two girls laughed at the exchange and Andi caught Libby up on her conversation with Walker. ‘How about we go inside before Walker loses the fingers he needs to sign with? I heard a rumor about hot-cocoa.’

‘Hearing privileges...but hot cocoa wins in the end.’ Libby laughed and they all headed inside, shaking off the last of the snow and Walker tried to rub his hands together to warm them up again. Andi ended up missing some little quips thrown at the other because she got a text from her mom. 

‘I’ll be right back, guys.’ And she left to go to an empty hallway to FaceTime her mom “Hey mom!”

“Andi!” Bex’s face showed up on the screen. “How’s it going? I know you were looking forward to coming home!”

“Yeah, but the busses made it impossible to come! Too much snow, but it’s okay! Really!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! All of SAVA had like a huge snowball fight and then Walker made a snowman version of Buffy. It was a lot of fun!”

“Are you sure? You’re doing okay?”

“Yeah! Even so, I love it here at SAVA, and a little blizzard isn’t going to turn me off from it!”

“Alright. I mean, your dad and I are a little disappointed. We had so many plans with you…”

“Yeah,” Bowie appeared on the screen. “Hey Andi-bug.”

“Hey dad! Sorry I can’t be home!”

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “But we had movie nights planned, there’s the new Korean restaurant that opened up in town that we wanted to try with you…”

“Oh man! That sounds amazing! Next time though. I’ll come home for a regular weekend, how about that?”

“We’d love that so much honey, we had so much to tell you.”

“You can tell me next time you see me, which is as soon as this snow melts, right?”

“Right, I guess. We just miss you so much!” Bowie said. “You have the best hugs.”

“You’ll get them next weekend,” Andi promised. “I should go back to my friends before they think I died of hypothermia.”

“Alright, tell Walker and Libby we say hi!”

“I will! Love you guys! Send my love to Cece!” 

“Will do!” Andi hung up and went back to the dining hall, where she got a text from Jonah. 

-Andi, tru or false: Van Gogh ate paint? Settle a bet.-

And i laughed and started typing her response. -he ate yellow. He thought it would make him happier.-

-...did it work?-

-NO! Jonah! Don’t eat paint!-

-Jonah?-

-sorry- he texted back. -I had to go throw up…-

-you ate paint?-

-a little? It was part of the bet…-

-do I even want to know?-

-how much respect do you have for me?-

-I’m guessing no then.- she laughed and showed her text exchange to Libby, who started laughing. 

‘We both dated this idiot.’

‘Yeah,’ Andi signed back. ‘Good thing he’s nice and cute.’

‘Ladies, I’m right here,’ Walker waved to himself before shoving a fry into his mouth. 

‘At least this one is smart enough not to eat paint,” Libby said laughing. 

‘And this one,’ Walker said, referring to himself, ‘Wasn’t the one both of you dated.’

‘No, just me...and Buffy.’ 

‘My track record is still better than Jonah Beck’s.’ He said with a shrug and a laugh. Andi’s phone dinged again and she looked down at the new text from Jonah. 

-just heard the blizzard trapped you! That sucks! Thought we could go to the trampoline park- Andi’s eyes widened until the next text showed up. -AS FRIENDS! ONLY FRIENDS! NOTHING BUT FRIENDS!-

Andi laughed with relief. -That’s something I’ll hold you to next time I’m in town. We could invite everyone!-

-...T.J. and Marty are banned from the trampoline park.-

-dare I ask?-

-I wouldn’t-

‘You really miss them, don’t you?’ Libby asked and Andi nodded. 

‘They’re idiots, but they’re my personal idiots.’

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon when her friends stopped replying to her texts. Andi had been sending them message after message and the responses dwindled until they completely stopped. She thought that was weird, totally unlike something her friends would do, but she figured that maybe they were busy, or lost cell service. 

It was only weird when she tried calling her parents at 4:30 and they didn’t answer her either. 

“Walker, I’m not overthinking this, am I?” She asked, tightening some screws in her latest sculpture. “I mean, they’re not answering at all.”

“Well, you know your friends and family better than anyone, right?” He said, helping her by holding the parts in place while she messed around with them. “I mean, from the short time I knew these guys, they don’t seem like the kind of people that would ghost someone. Especially you.”

“What do you mean? Especially me?”

“Well…” he said slowly, thinking. “Buffy’s the instigator, Cyrus is the glue, and you...you’re the unexpected.”

“Then unexpected?”

“It’s like your sculptures,” he said. “You have the driving force behind what you want to do, the instigator, that’s Buffy. The glue, or screws, that’s what holds all of this together, like Cyrus. And then take a step back. You do the unexpected, and that’s what makes the art unique, what makes it yours. In your friendship, you’re the unexpected. You make sure things are always new, interesting, and they would never fully cut you off from that. Their lives would be too boring.”

Andi paused about it, before smiling a little. “The unexpected. I like it. I mean, it feels like my life really started because I found out Bex is my mom...and maybe none of the things we have gone through would have happened without that discovery...that feels really selfish of me to say.”

“There’s no way to know in life,” Walker said. “Maybe Bex being your mom is the domino that fell and that made you guys realize what you needed.”

“So...in your theory of friendship...what is Jonah Beck?”

“The cute one that gives your life a soundtrack,” he joked. 

“And you?”

“The cute one that adds color to your life?” He held up a peace sign and earned a whack to the thigh. 

“Keep holding your piece up! I’m not done!”

Walker laughed and held the pipe up until he saw Andi’s phone buzzing on the table. “It seems like maybe they were just away for a bit and they’re back now.”

“Yeah...maybe…” she picked up her phone and saw it was Buffy calling her. “Hello?”

“Come outside!” Her friend’s somewhat muffled voice said through the phone. 

“Wait...what?”

“Come outside!” Her voice was joined by Cyrus’s this time, and then they hung up. Andi looked at Walker before grabbing her coat and running outside. Walker texted Libby before following Andi out, and then laughing at the sight in front of them. 

The first thing Andi saw was T.J. Kippen riding a brown horse through the snow. That sight alone was hilarious to her, seeing her best friend’s boyfriend riding a horse through the snow. But trailing behind the horse was a sled with all of her friends and her parents. “Guys!” 

“Andi!” Cyrus and Buffy tripped over themselves getting out of the sled and hugging her, with Jonah following closely behind. 

“How did you guys get this?!”

“Apparently, this is the surprise Marty and T.J. were hiding!” Buffy said. “A romantic horseback ride for Cyrus, and a romantic sled ride for me and Marty.”

“But when these guys texted me about you being snowed in,” Jonah said. “I talked to the guys and they were able to move up their rental to today, and we came here instead. Sleds are quite easy to navigate through the snow.”

“And T.J. on horseback?!” 

“He’s got layers,” Cyrus shrugged, hugging Andi again. “Now, I believe it’s time you give us an official tour? Show us what new and amazing things you’ve been working on?”

“You got it!” Andi said. “But first...Mom! Dad!” She pulled away from her friends and hugged her parents. “You guys came too!”

“Of course we did! Buffy called us about the sled and we decided we needed to see you right away!”

“Is this about the stuff you guys wanted to talk to me about?” Andi asked.

“Yeah…” Bex and Bowie shared a nervous and excited glance. “I mean...this is totally new and exciting for us,” Bowie started saying. “And this kind of came as a surprise and it’s pretty nerve-wracking-”

“I’m pregnant!” Bex interrupted! “I’m sorry sweetie, but we agreed not to tell anyone until we told Andi and I couldn’t handle it anymore!”

Andi stared at her parents, her eyes trailing down to the heavily padded jacket her mom was wearing. “Pregnant? You mean...I’m gonna be a big sister?”

“Yeah!” Bowie said, excited but nervous, watching Andi’s expression. 

“I mean...this is huge! It’s gonna take some getting used to because for most of my life I was a ‘little sister,’ but...I’m gonna be a big sister!” She said excited and hugged them. “This is gonna be exciting!”

“You’re not...mad?” Bex asked, hugging her.

“Maybe a while back I would have been, but...SAVA, coming here, figuring myself out, even surprisingly Walker, but this is new, and new means something exciting. I can’t wait to see what happens!”

“You have no idea what a relief this is,” Bex said. “We have so much to talk about-”

“Andi!” Buffy waved her over. “Come on! T.J. challenged me to a snowball fight, and you’re on my team!”

Andi looked at them and laughed, then at her parents, who smiled and nodded. “Go! Have fun! And we’ll catch up over a cup of coco.”

Andi nodded and hugged them again before rushing out to the campus and entering the second snowball fight of the day, laughing and screaming, even putting snow down Cyrus’s pants at one point. They ended the day with a perfect picture taken by Walker, of all of them in front of the sled, hugging. 

She missed her friends all the time while she was at SAVA, but she knew at that moment that her friendship really was forever, and she wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world. 


End file.
